Fūinjutsu
are techniques that 'seal' things into another object in the anime and manga series Naruto. Dead Demon Consuming Seal * Name: Shiki Fūjin, 屍鬼封尽, literally "Dead Demon Consuming Seal" or "Corpse Demon Consuming Seal", English "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal" * Type: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) * Users: Fourth Hokage, Third Hokage The Dead Demon Consuming Seal is a seal that invokes the powers of the shinigami Once called upon, the death god hovers behind the user and remains invisible to the opponent until it has grasped their soul. Unlike many of the other seals used throughout the series, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal has served different purposes for each of it uses. When first used by the Fourth Hokage, it sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within Naruto Uzumaki. Once the demon fox was sealed within Naruto, the Fourth used a and the so that the demon fox's chakra could mix with Naruto's. When later used by the Third Hokage's shadow clones, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal sealed the souls of the First and Second Hokage within the clones' bodies. When used again by the actual Third Hokage, it sealed Orochimaru's arms, preventing their use, because the Third Hokage hadn't the strength to complete the jutsu. Once summoned, the death god reaches its arm into the summoner, signifying the hold it has upon the summoner's soul. Once the sealing is completed, the death god consumes the user's soul almost immediately afterwards. In the cases of the first two Hokages, the death god consumed their souls in addition to the souls of the clones, suggesting that it consumes whatever souls are present within the user's body. Once a soul has been eaten by the death god, it resides within the death god's stomach, destined to do battle with its fellow souls for all eternity. Evil Sealing Method * Name: Fūja Hōin, 封邪法印, literally "Evil Sealing Method", English TV "Curse Sealing" * Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) * Users: Kakashi Hatake This jutsu is used by Kakashi on Sasuke Uchiha's Cursed Seal of Heaven to hamper its activation. This seal is dependent on the recipient's willpower to some extent. Fire Sealing Method * Name: Fūka Hōin, 封火法印, literally "Fire Sealing Method" English TV "Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal" * Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) * Users: Jiraiya This jutsu allows the user to seal nearby fire. The user writes the seal on a scroll and then performs the required handseals. This causes a vapor to appear from the scroll, enveloping the fire and sealing it on the scroll as the kanji for seal (封). Jiraiya used this jutsu to seal away the left over black fire from Itachi Uchiha's Amaterasu technique, an impressive feat, considering that Amaterasu's flames are as hot as the sun. Five Elements Seal * Name: Gogyō Fūin, 五行封印, literally "Five Elements Seal", English TV "Five Pronged Seal" * Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) * Users: Orochimaru This jutsu is used to strengthen the seal on the demon fox. The original seal allowed the demon fox's chakra to seep out into Naruto Uzumaki, but the additional seal disturbs this, preventing Naruto from using the demon fox's chakra or even controlling his own chakra properly. This is because an odd-numbered seal creates an imbalance when placed on top of an even-numbered seal. The five elements in the seal are probably wood (木), fire (火), earth (土), metal (金), and water (水) though it may possibly refer to the Japanese five elements version which contains earth (chi), water (sui), fire (ka), wind (fū), and void/heaven (kū). This is difficult to ascertain as many Japanese anime and manga will use either version. More recently the five elements used in Ninjutsu have been revealed as: fire (火), wind (風), thunder/lightning (雷), earth (土), and water (水). The five elements of the seal likely refer to these rather than one of the standard sets. Five Elements Unseal * Name: Gogyō Kaiin, 五行解印, literally "Five Elements Unseal" English TV "Five Pronged Seal Release" * Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) * Users: Jiraiya This jutsu undoes the Five Elements Seal, once again allowing Naruto Uzumaki to properly control his chakra and access the demon fox's chakra. Five Seal Barrier * Name: Gofū Kekkai, 五封結界, literally "Five Seal Barrier" * Type: Unknown * Users: Akatsuki This jutsu involves a seal placed to create a barrier and four other seals placed around the vicinity. The barrier seal restricts entry while the other four prevent the seal from being removed. All five must be removed at the same time for the barrier to fall. The other four seals can be scattered across a considerable distance, at least a kilometer, making them difficult to locate. In addition to the barrier made by the seals, the four scattered seals used by Akatsuki have an additional booby trap in place should anyone remove them. When removed, a clone of the person that removed them is produced from the ground. The clone seems to be an exact copy, as Tenten's clone had a working weapons scroll as well as the knowledge to use it. Conversely, the clones do not seem to be as powerful as the original, as all the clones were defeated within a short period of time and with no injuries to the genuine article. Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals * Name: Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin, 封印術・幻龍九封尽, literally "Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals" * Type: Unknown * Users: Pein This jutsu is used by Pein, the Akatsuki leader, and his subordinates in tandem to forcibly drain the spirit and chakra of the tailed beasts from their hosts, then seal it in a large statue. The jutsu takes three days to complete. Kisame Hoshigaki commented that the jutsu takes longer without Orochimaru present, though whether this means that Orochimaru created the jutsu, or that the presence of all ten Akatsuki members is necessary for the greatest efficiency is unknown. To prepare for the jutsu, Pein summons the sealing statue and each member stands on one of its fingers, corresponding to their specific ring finger. When performed, this jutsu causes the bit to fall out of the mouth of the statue. Each of the Akatsuki members present then concentrate, causing the kanji of their rings to appear on the nail of the finger they're standing on. Nine dragon-like effigies then pour from the statue's mouth, surround the captured host, and remove the tailed beast from them (the process seems quite agonizing to the host). In the case of an unsealed tailed beast, the same thing happens to the beast itself. Shadow Seal: Release * Name: Infūin: Kai, 蔭封印・解, literally "Shadow Seal: Release" English "Reserve Seal: Release" * Type: S-rank, Supplementary * Users: Tsunade This jutsu releases the massive amounts of chakra stored inside the seal on Tsunade's forehead. She then may use this chakra for many things like for her Creation Rebirth, a powerful regeneration technique. Category:Jutsu